El examen de aparición de Neville
by John Rowling
Summary: Una pequeña humorada que escribí hace tiempo imaginando el examen de aparición de Neville.


EL EXAMEN DE APARICIÓN DE NEVILLE

¿Quién es Longbottom? ¡Vamos no sea tímido!

¡Ah, allí estás! Déjame ver tu ficha... ¿Neville, verdad?

Muy bien, yo soy Frank Gorshwin y soy el encargado de tomarte el examen de aparición.

¿El Señor Wright? Los últimos reportes de San Mungo dicen que se está recuperando bien.

Estoy seguro que le alegrará saber que preguntaste por él, Neville.

Ayer lo fui a visitar y ya lo habían trasladado del Departamento de Cuidados Intensivos al Ala de Daños por Encantamientos...

Sí, ya recuperó su color normal...

No, lamentablemente aún no han logrado hacer que crezcan sus orejas nuevamente, pero al menos ya no las tiene pegadas a sus rodillas.

No... No ha preguntado por ti, pero cuando le comenté que iba a ser tu examinador su rostro se contrajo de una manera extraña...

Casi diría que lloraba...

Estoy seguro de que ni él ni nadie no te culpa de lo sucedido, Neville.

Los sanadores confían en que muy pronto podrá regresar al trabajo...

¿En cuánto tiempo? Oh, mencionaron algo de un año o dos...

Sabes como son los sanadores. No les gusta demasiado andar haciendo pronósticos.

Bueno, ¿te parece si comenzamos a repasar un poco la teoría?

Como ya debes saber para aparecer y desaparecer es necesario tener una licencia que es otorgada por el Ministerio de Magia.

Sí, estoy seguro que en Hogwarts te han explicado todas estas cosas,

¿El viejo profesor Flitwick aún enseña allí, verdad?

Sí, lo suponía.

Sí, yo también estudié allí. No, yo era de Hufflepuff...

Sí, muchas personas piensan eso, pero no es verdad.

Hufflepuff es una casa tan importante como las demás.

¿Así que tú estás en Gryffindor?

¡Vaya eso es una sorpresa! ¡Jamás lo hubiera adivinado!

Se suponía que el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivocaba...

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, tu examen.

La Aparición es regulada por el Ministerio.

La utilización de este hechizo requiere una licencia, la cual se obtiene luego de aprobar un examen demostrando que dominas la técnica.

Para poder rendir el examen es necesario haber cumplido 17 años.

¿Puedes decirme por qué el Ministerio regula este hechizo en particular?

Excelente, Neville. Se ve que has estudiado la teoría.

Este hechizo está regulado por el Ministerio porque si no es utilizado prudentemente un mago pueden meterse en serios problemas…

Intentar Aparecer o Desaparecer sin licencia es, además de ilegal, peligroso.

Éstas y otras normas están en el Código de Aparición. ¿Lo has leído?

¿Todas las noches? ¡Eso es estupendo!

¿Recuerdas algunos de estos peligros, Neville? Tómate tu tiempo...

Muy bien... aunque dudo que las historias sobre el joven que vivió más de un año con la mitad de su cuerpo separada de sus extremidades sean ciertas... Flitwick siempre les dice eso a los estudiantes para asustarlos.

¡Oh, no deberías asustarte!

Respira profundo un par de veces y te sentirás mejor.

Eso es. Estoy seguro de que esta vez lo harás bien.

Nadie puede fallar su examen tres veces seguidas.

¿Qué esta es tu cuarta vez?

Bueno, supongo que nadie es perfecto...

Una vez que apruebes el examen, el Ministerio te otorgará una licencia provisional durante un tiempo y luego la definitiva.

¿Te advirtió el señor Wright que no debes cometer infracciones?

Sí, Neville. Eso es correcto. Una vez que llegas a cinco infracciones tu licencia es revocada y debes rendir el examen nuevamente.

Oh, no debes preocuparte.

Las infracciones cometidas durante la práctica no cuentan.

Todos los principiantes cometen errores.

Sí, yo también cometí algunas infracciones. Recuerdo que en una ocasión aparecí encima de la mesa del comedor de mi casa durante la cena de Navidad. Mi mamá no estaba feliz....

¡Pero, mírame ahora! He llegado a ser Examinador del Ministerio. ¿quién lo diría?

Tú también llegarás a hacerlo bien. Estoy seguro.

Lo cual nos lleva de regreso a tu examen.

¿Puedes recordar cuáles son las infracciones que son penalizadas por el Ministerio, Neville?

Muy bien no debes aparecer en lugares prohibidos, ¿puedes darme un ejemplo?

Eso es correcto. No debes aparecer en sitios poblados de muggles donde puedas ser vistos y advertir a los no-magos de nuestra existencia.

¿Otro ejemplo?

Correcto también. Tampoco puedes aparecer en ninguna casa a la que no hayas sido invitado o en la que sepas que no serás bien recibido.

Se nota que has estudiado.

¿Oh, que lo recuerdas porque tu vecina te ha advertido que no vuelvas a aparecer en su baño o te lanzará una maldición?

Sí, eso puede ser particularmente inapropiado, en especial si ella se estaba bañando.

Estoy seguro que entenderás la necesidad de proteger la intimidad de las personas.

El Código menciona un caso más, ¿puedes recordarlo?

Excelente. Tampoco está permitido aparecerse en áreas que puedan poner en peligro tu vida como zonas de guerra o lugares con mucho tráfico de máquinas muggles.

Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de tu examen práctico.

No olvides que la clave de la Aparición y Desaparición es la concentración.

Debes visualizar claramente en tu mente el lugar al que quieres llegar.

Sí Neville, tienes permitido utilizar tu varita para enfocar tu poder. Pero cuando rindas tu examen para la Licencia Definitiva no podrás utilizarla.

¿Así que tu varita es nueva?

Dicen que no es conveniente romperlas, ya sabes: "La varita elige al mago..." y todas esas cosas que el Señor Ollivander dice a sus clientes.

Oh, ¿rompiste la varita de tu padre?

Sí, entiendo porque tu abuela está molesta.

¿Te parece si continuamos...?

Déjame ponerte un hechizo localizador.

Es solo una precaución de rutina.

Neville ¿qué tienes en tu bolsillo? Algo se está moviendo dentro...

¡Ah, es tu mascota Trevor!

¡Sí, realmente encantador!

¿Quién querría tener una lechuza cuando puedes tener un sapo?

Estoy seguro de que es muy popular en Hogwarts. Igual que tú.

Colócalo nuevamente en tu bolsillo, por favor.

Ahora concéntrate en el lugar donde quieres aparecerte.

Sí, puedes cerrar los ojos.

Mantén tu mente enfocada y levanta tu varita.

Así... Lo estás haciendo muy bien... Sosténla firmemente...

Pronuncia el hechizo claramente mientras realizas el movimiento...

¡TODAVÍA NO!

***

Bueno. Demoré bastante en encontrarte, pero al fin te hallé. ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué sucedió?

Al principio te asustaste.

Y luego la luz azul te distrajo.

La luz azul parpadeante te distrajo...

La luz azul parpadeante que está encima del automóvil sobre el que apareciste te distrajo

Bueno, es lógico que no estén muy felices.

Destrozaste el techo de su vehículo.

¿Estás un poquito excedido de peso, Neville, no es verdad?

Ahora escucha con atención: esos señores que vienen hacia aquí son policías.

Sí, aunque se dice policías y no polecías.

Querrán que les dé alguna explicación por el daño que causaste a su auto.

Bueno, no puedo explicarles eso.

Ellos son muggles y no deben saber nuestra existencia, ¿recuerdas?

¡Ah! ¿se te olvidan las cosas? ¡Jamás o hubiera pensado!

Solo mantén la boca cerrrada y lo harás bien.

No, Neville. No creo que pueda estar presente en tu próximo examen.

No, no sé quien será el pobre diablo encargado de examinarte, pero ya siento pena por él.

Sí oficial, el muchacho me estaba contando lo sucedido....

Sí, técnicamente yo soy el adulto a cargo de él, pero...

No creo que esas esposas sean necesarias.

Bien. No empujen. No voy a resistirme.

Según recuerdo tengo entendido tengo derecho a realizar una llamada, ¿no es cierto?

Bien, solo una pregunta más:

¿Hay chimenea en su estación de policía?


End file.
